


[all栾]Methamphetamine. （3）

by renruqimingdemuxi



Category: all栾
Genre: M/M, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renruqimingdemuxi/pseuds/renruqimingdemuxi
Summary: ＊4000+＊失禁＊勿上升
Relationships: 高栾 - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	[all栾]Methamphetamine. （3）

第三章·Tender  
本章没啥预警  
＊4000+  
＊失禁  
＊勿上升

栾云平大概还是有意识的，因为他能感觉得到后穴火辣辣的疼痛，但他动不了，也或许是不想动，往谢金肥大的外套下缩了缩，阖着眼睛休息。

是脚步声，固体传声快，躺在地上的栾云平听到了很清晰的脚步声，像生命钟的鼓点，如同踩在他心上一般令他惶恐，这次又会是谁呢...他想。  
“小栾先生，好久不见。”这个声音，栾云平听了十三年，再熟悉不过了。长长的睫毛微微颤抖着，他睁开了眼，眼里带着浓浓的不可置信。  
对方站在离他三米远的地方，鼻梁上还是架着那副老干部般的眼镜，带着浅浅的笑意，俯视着自己的老搭档。  
“高...高峰...带我走...救救我...带我离开这里...好不好...?”已经喊哑了的嗓音里带着颤抖，任谁都会怜惜，他坐了起来，镣铐碰撞，打破了空气中诡异的安静，身上盖着的外套从肩头滑落，漏出白皙皮肤上的斑驳痕迹，青青紫紫的连成一片，好多地方被水泥地上的小石子划破，已经见了血。  
高峰镜片后的眸子微不可察的暗了暗。缓缓上前，不知从哪里拿出来一片白色的药片，俯身递到栾云平嘴边，“张嘴，吃了它。”“这...这又是什么东西...”“我不会害你的，放心吧。”栾云平抬头对上高峰似水的眸子，顿了顿，张嘴吞了那粒药片。

再醒来时，栾云平刚睁开眼，就被明亮的灯光刺激的又闭上了，事实证明，他还是太相信高峰了，手腕和脚腕的沉重感还是那么明显，只不过他终于不是躺在地上了，温暖的白瓷触感，应该是在没有水的浴缸里。  
“醒了怎么不叫我一声。”  
“你怎么知道我醒了。”  
“嗐，我还不了解你嘛，搭档这么多年了，我一眼就能看出你是醒着还是睡着。”  
咔哒的锁声传到栾云平耳朵里，“锁门干什么，我这样能跑得了吗？”语气里没有哀怨，没有愤怒，只是平平淡淡的听不出喜悲，那双原本水汪汪的大大的小鹿眼变得空洞无神。  
“我不是怕你跑，我是怕别人进来。”高峰蹲下身子，温柔的帮栾云平解开手镣脚镣扔到一边，心疼的看着白皙纤细的手腕脚腕上被粗糙的金属磨破的血迹。  
“这个温度怎么样?”温暖的水缓缓注进浴缸，没过栾云平伤痕累累的身子，连续几十个小时都是躺在地上，突然间的温暖使栾云平有种不真实的感觉，他闭上眼睛，感觉自己此刻仿佛身处于幻境之中，“我是不是要死了。”身子轻飘飘的感觉使他觉得自己的灵魂好像离开了身体。  
“瞎说什么呢，你好着呢。”高峰脱了衣服也坐到浴缸里，kingsize的浴缸装两个人不成问题。大手缓缓抚过栾云平的每一处皮肤，轻柔的替他清洗 ，心疼的抚过他的每一处伤口。  
“嘶...疼...”疼痛唤回了些理智，栾云平睁开眼看着身旁搂着自己的人，那人真是温柔的不像话，雾蒙蒙的大眼睛盯着高峰的侧脸微微出神，不知道在想些什么。  
“疼也要忍一忍，伤口不清洗会感染的，一会上药的时候更疼。”语气里是栾云平这几天来不曾感受到的温柔，实际上，他也不知道究竟过了几天，只是昏昏沉沉的醒来又被操晕过去，像个低贱的泄欲工具。  
明明是不带任何挑逗意味的抚摸，栾云平却还是被刺激出了感觉，周身被温暖的水包裹着，伤口处隐隐约约的疼痛带来别样的感觉。  
“趴下。”高峰托了托那小屁股，两坨肉已经布满揉捏出的青紫痕迹，手上也不敢用力，只是示意他趴到浴缸边上。  
一切都掌握在人家手里，人家还能好说好商量给你机会让你自己听话，谁不听话谁是傻子，乖巧的趴到浴缸边上，下巴颏搁在交叠的手上，映着浴室腾腾的雾气，颇有一副出淤泥而不染的气质，还是那样带着灵动的少年感。  
手指侵入的感觉过于明显，有暖暖的水顺着缝隙钻进后穴，痒痒的热热的，偏生那人还加了一根手指，两根手指剪刀式的撑开，引进更多水流进那处隐秘小穴。  
“好难受...高峰...别这样弄...”水流在肠道内流动的感觉很奇怪，肠道深处还有着不知道是谁留下的精液，弄的栾云平难受得很。  
“这不是帮你清理呢嘛，清理完就不难受了...”  
“嗯...啊...”  
“嗬，这帮小兔崽子射完都不帮你清理?这么玩下去不早晚得玩坏吗...”那手指往深处捅了捅，旋转抠挖着深处的痕迹。  
等到终于洗干净时，栾云平已经被玩的软了身子，被高峰裹了浴巾一个打横就抱到了卧室大床上。  
“躺好咯，给你上药，可是疼啊，忍着点。”冰凉的膏体一点点涂抹在身上，从锁骨到胸脯，全都是啃咬留下的牙印，有些甚至破了皮。沾着药的手指绕着乳晕打转，整个上半身最可怜的就是两粒乳头了，原本粉嫩嫩的小点被玩弄成了红红的小樱桃，一碰就会引起栾兔兔的一阵颤栗。冰凉的药膏在细腻的皮肤上抹匀，化开，伴随着细细碎碎的痛感，两粒乳尖被刺激的颤颤巍巍的挺立着，栾云平咬着自己的手不让自己呻吟出声。  
正面抹的差不多了，高峰把人翻了个面，后腰的地方明显的几道手指掐出来的淤青，一边轻轻按摩着那片淤青一边感叹这帮狼崽子真能祸害人。  
“呜...疼...”栾云平贝齿轻咬，脸蛋埋在枕头里，小声的呜咽着。  
“揉一揉好得快，听话。”  
“啊～呜...”  
栾云平还沉浸在痛感里没回过神，猛然感觉后穴有异物侵入，手指带着一大坨冰凉的膏体戳刺搅动着狭窄的后穴，那处小口已经红肿充血，药膏冰冰凉凉的敷上去倒是很舒服。  
“疼吗？”  
“嗯...”疼归疼，但令栾云平无法忍受的不是疼，是那两根手指在穴里旋转抠挖带来的隔靴搔痒般的快感。  
“啊！不要了...不要弄了...呜...”在内里肆意横行的手指划过致命的一点，栾云平整个人都颤栗了一下，小猫一般哼唧着，和嗓音一起软下来的，还有身子。  
“得抹匀一点才行，忍忍。”一坨坨药膏被送进身体深处，不断蹭过花心，滑腻腻的，肠壁蠕动着吸裹着手指，竟然渐渐的分泌出股股淫液，使手指进出的更加顺畅了些。  
栾云平压在身下的性器也不服输的抬起了头，蹭在被单上带来一阵酥麻，身体里抑制不住的燥热，已然一副情动的样子。  
“果然发烧了，我给你找点药吃吧，你盖好被子发发汗。”大手摸了摸栾云平的额头，滚烫滚烫的。就那么光着身子躺在地上，精液又在里面留了那么久，不发烧才怪。  
原来是发烧了，怪不得栾云平觉得自己整个人晕乎乎轻飘飘的。  
“高峰...别走...”栾云平扯住了高峰的衣角，抬起头来看着他，眼角红红的，像被欺负了般。  
“发汗的话光盖被子不行的...你帮帮我吧...”栾云平他自己都不知道为什么自己现在这么轻易就会毫不羞耻的屈服于欲望，又或许...只是因为对方是高峰。

交叠的两具肉体忘我的缠绵着，高峰狠狠地覆上那两瓣诱人的唇，眼睛撞到了栾云平的鼻子，被栾云平一把摘了扔到一边。刚才的温柔仿佛一扫而空，舌尖强硬的打开牙关，又伸进去细细描绘着那人口腔的轮廓，与那条小舌纠缠，津液交换发出阵阵水声。  
大手抚过洁白的肉体，爱抚着每一寸肌肤，锁骨，小腹，后腰，娇臀，又划入股缝。  
刚刚上完药的小穴还不满的一张一翕着，红肿的穴口沾着透明的爱液，亮晶晶的像一朵娇嫩带着露水的花。  
“直接进来，快点。”  
“盛情难却。”滚烫的肉刃一进到底，两人同时发出一声满足的喟叹。高峰怕小兔子疼，插进去之后就没动，静静感受着甬道的收缩，给他适应的时间。  
栾云平感觉到那肉棒在穴里突突的跳动着，和自己的身体是那么的契合，仿佛都能感受到凸起的青筋的形状。  
“高峰...动一动...嗯...”  
“你让我动我就动，凭什么?”高峰嘴角勾了勾，漏出一抹坏笑。  
“凭我...凭我是总队长！”  
“哟，您还知道您是总队长啊，总队长也有求人不得的时候哇?嗯?我的栾总队长。”  
“唔...高峰...别闹了...好难受...”粗大的肉棒就在穴里插着，还坏心眼的轻轻磨着，偏偏不给人个痛快，栾云平被不上不下的快感磨得难受的紧，不禁扭腰磨蹭着，试图让那大肉棒替他止痒。  
“这可由不得你，叫叔，叫了就给你。”  
“嘿...你...老艺术家仗着辈分欺负人啦？”  
“我不欺负别人，我就欺负你。”  
“凭什么就欺负我啊？”  
“凭你是总队长。”  
“...... 好好好，我的小叔叔，动一动嘛...平儿难受...啊...”话音刚落，老狐狸就掰开那双白嫩的腿大开大合的操干了起来，每次都几乎整根抽出又全根没入，红肿的穴肉被带着外翻，像娇艳的玫瑰花。  
“呜啊啊啊...太快了...叔...慢一点...啊...”  
“小祖宗，你还真难伺候。”打桩机般的抽插速度丝毫不减，还低了头含住其中一粒乳珠舔舐轻咬，另一边也捏在手里轻柔的捻动，和下半身的粗暴截然不同。  
“呜...嗯啊...叔...嗯...”快感如电流般传遍栾云平全身，上下都被照顾到，唯独小兄弟还可怜巴巴的硬着，栾云平刚想伸手去摸，就被人打了手一下。  
“不许自己摸，你只能用后面高潮，不听话的话我不介意重新把你的手锁起来。”语气还是那么温柔，没有丝毫命令的语气，却还是如同给了栾云平当头一棒。他沉浸在温柔里，差点就忘了自己现在的处境了...高峰是温柔的紧，却也是绑架他的一员啊，自己怎么能沦陷在施暴者片刻的温存里呢...  
“走神了。”高峰感觉到了栾云平身子突然的僵直，抬起头来就看见那双本来带着情欲和爱意的迷离眼眸又空洞了起来，眼角噙着点点泪水要落不落。  
“想什么呢小栾同志，这种时候都能走神，看来还是我不够努力啊？”高峰不着痕迹的苦笑了一下，随即一个狠顶顶在栾云平的敏感点，“啊！别顶那里...唔...”突然的酥麻唤回了栾云平的神智，抬起手挡在眼睛上，紧紧的闭上了那双带着不堪的眼，眼角的泪水终于滑落，落在洁白的枕套上。  
高峰没再说话，抿着嘴狠干，次次撞向那要命的一点，深处分泌的淫液被抽插间带出顶进打成白沫又从臀缝流下，落在洁白的床单上。  
空气中虽有着此起彼伏的呻吟和低喘，有着淫靡的肉体拍打声和水声，可气氛还是凝重到了极点，两人仿佛较着劲一般谁也不再说话。  
“啊啊啊啊～嗯...”突然拔高的呻吟和颤栗的身躯透露着栾云平即将攀上巅峰，高峰不知又从哪摸出一条丝带，像包礼物一样在栾云平精致的玉茎根部扎了个蝴蝶结。  
“靠！高峰你又搞什么！”高潮被打断和精液回流的憋屈逼得栾云平爆了粗，“你这老男人在哪学的这些！”刚想伸手去解，又被人抓了两只手一起按在头顶上。  
“第一，别爆粗口，第二，我就比你大一岁，别一口一个老男人，第三，我不想再说第二遍，手再不听话的话...我这屋里可备着好几副手铐呢。”  
“我错了...高峰...叔...给...给我解开吧...我想射...会坏掉的...”栾云平在心底默默嘀咕了一句算你狠，嘴上开始求饶，好汉不吃眼前亏，阴茎涨得疼，他真怕憋坏了。  
“别想了，等我一起吧。”说罢开始加速顶进，栾云平感觉自己后面都要被磨起火了。  
不知过了多久，栾云平的嗓子都喊哑了，下体已经被勒的几乎没知觉了，高峰终于在数十个深顶之后，掐着那纤细柔软的腰肢，埋在栾云平体内深处交代了出来，伸手解了那丝带。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！呜呜...我...”栾云平憋了太久，那小东西前端喷出股股白精之后又淅淅沥沥的射出几股浅黄色的尿液，落在他自己小腹上。  
还没来得及羞耻，栾云平眼前一黑，高烧加上高强度的交媾使他终于承受不住，晕了过去。  
高峰在失去意识的人儿额头上落下一吻，“小栾，我爱你。”旋即抱着人去了浴室。

/我爱你，但也对不起你/  
/我爱你，但也恨你/

The fall of God.  
——To be continued

作者的话：两个人搭档了近14年，一个眼神就知道对方在想什么，栾云平当然知道高峰跟他们是一伙的，也知道那粒药片不是好东西，高峰当然知道栾云平失神的之后在想什么，只是他们都深陷泥潭，无路可退。


End file.
